


le vélo pour deux

by halcydonia



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcydonia/pseuds/halcydonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun’s okay at romance, when he really puts his mind to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	le vélo pour deux

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for encoded_panties for the qmidayeveryday summer 2015 exchange on livejournal. Inspired by this Merlin post on tumblr: http://deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/post/93435184645/cloysterbell-and-i-were-talking-about- proposal-via

Ni Qiu's one of the most ridiculous things that Kyuhyun's ever seen, the approximate size of a tea pot with all of this curly brown hair that's more fitting of a human head rather than a toy poodle. He’s Zhou Mi’s dog, and for all intents and purposes Zhou Mi’s _responsibility_ , but Kyuhyun learns very quickly that Zhou Mi chooses to be rather myopic in the face of doggy messes. It takes Kyuhyun a full year to train Ni Qiu to refrain from tearing his sneakers to shreds, or pee on everything in sight when he’s excited.

Zhou Mi's stupidly fond of the thing though, and he likes to dress Ni Qiu up with clothes from a wardrobe that probably has more garments than Kyuhyun has ever owned. A real oak wardrobe, with velvet-lined hangers no less. 

So Kyuhyun painstakingly combs through silk doggy pajamas, a Woody costume to match Zhou Mi’s own, and even, alarmingly, a coat that feels like it’s made of real fur. Kyuhyun pushes that aside and sighs when he finally eases out a miniature button-up shirt and tux jacket. Really, what Zhou Mi is doing with his money Kyuhyun doesn’t know.

And when he asks Ni Qiu as he’s filling the water bowl, all he gets in reply is a tail wag and a painful nip at his leg. So much for man’s best friend. 

The evening routine at the Kyu + Mi household generally consists of Kyuhyun trying to make something for dinner before Zhou Mi gets home, Kyuhyun burning dinner, and then Kyuhyun submitting to his helplessness by heating up leftovers or ordering takeout (always extra, so they’ll have dinner tomorrow after the trials of Kyuhyun’s infallible black thumb in the kitchen). Zhou Mi will come home from broadcasting, tease Kyuhyun about his grumpyface or his rapidly growing middle. But after dinner he’ll agree to scrape the burnt bits from the bottom of pots and pans, and he’ll always say, “Thank you, Kuixian,” with that quiet little smile of his, the one that makes Kyuhyun’s ears feel warm. 

Sundays nights are movie nights, but otherwise they’ll DVR period dramas or even read when Kyuhyun’s feeling particularly diligent. Kyuhyun’ll doze off as the clock ticks past eleven, and Zhou Mi will have to cajole him into bed with wheedling pleas and coaxing touches.

It’s been this way for years for them. And while he’s perfectly comfortable with how things are, Kyuhyun’s looking for a change.

Today he doesn’t bother trying to cook, and instead orders Zhou Mi’s favorite winter melon soup and braised ribs from the restaurant on the street over. The owner comes by herself, greets Kyuhyun like a son and wonders where his handsome roommate is. She winks at him knowingly, and suddenly the tiny weight in Kyuhyun’s pocket feels massive. 

He hears the front door click open as he’s dolling the food into nicer dishes, and he hastens to stuff the takeout boxes in the trash. Ni Qiu patters out of the dining room to yip excitedly at Zhou Mi's feet. 

"Welcome home," Kyuhyun calls over his shoulder with a nervous smile. Zhou Mi finds him, his arms full of Ni Qiu and his ridiculous manpurse at his side, and leans down to peck Kyuhyun on the forehead. 

"You look nice today," he comments, smoothing a finger along Kyuhyun's collar. Kyuhyun's ears flame with color. 

They talk about office politics and the music show Kyuhyun had watched during his day off over dinner, and it's all perfectly normal except for the ring that's burning a hole through Kyuhyun’s pants. When they're finished, Zhou Mi collects the dishes and slips an arm around Kyuhyun's middle. 

"Thank you, Kuixian," he says like always, voice sweet and touch lingering. And Kyuhyun, he tries to drink in the sunshine that gleams in Zhou Mi's eyes for resolve before he gives a quick smile and pulls away. 

"Reading in the living room tonight?" he suggests, trying to keep his voice from jittering. "I'm going to grab my book from the bedroom. Leave the dishes, I'll get to them later." 

It's an easy lie, and Zhou Mi just nods and goes to shuffle through his bag for the scripts for his radio show. And finally Kyuhyun slithers into their bedroom, heart thudding painfully loud in his ears as he shuts the door. 

Ni Qiu's head pops up in interest from where he's nestled in his doggy bed, and Kyuhyun makes a bit of a show of rustling through his drawers to pull out Ni Qiu's shirt and tux. He turns, and Ni Qiu's back to dozing, unimpressed. 

"Listen, _dog_ ," Kyuhyun hisses scathingly, waving the outfit in front of Ni Qiu's eyes. "I _won't_ have you ruining this moment because of your attitude. This is for Zhou Mi, too. Five minutes, give me five minutes, please?"

Blessedly, Ni Qiu allows Kyuhyun to dress him with minimal biting and yelping, and Kyuhyun has to admit that the mutt looks a bit smart in the ridiculous getup. 

And now Kyuhyun closes his eyes and presses a hand to his chest. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring he'd picked out ages ago, and then fastens it to the bow tie around Ni Qiu's neck. It's white gold, a frosted line running down its length and the smallest of stones lining the edge. It sparkles as it twists in the light, sparkles just like Zhou Mi does. 

"All right," Kyuhyun tells Ni Qiu, and feels the sudden urge to cry, "just like we practiced, okay buddy?"

He opens the door just a sliver, and nudges Ni Qiu out into the living room, his chest aching right over his heart. The dog bounds out of sight behind the couch, but Kyuhyun can still hear the jangling of the ring on Ni Qiu's neck. 

"Kyuhyun? Are you all right? Oh, Ni Qiu, look how handsome you look!" Kyuhyun hears Zhou Mi coo. "But why — oh!" 

There's the sound of Zhou Mi dropping his script, and then silence. Tears prickle at Kyuhyun's eyes, and all he can think about is how he wants this so much. He wants Zhou Mi, wants Zhou Mi to wear his ring, wants to be able to call Zhou Mi his. 

So Kyuhyun steels himself enough to peek out of the door, and he sighs at what he sees. 

Zhou Mi's sitting with his impossibly long legs sprawled across the living room floor, his script dropped on the coffee table and Ni Qiu patiently sitting at his feet. He looks completely, achingly familiar, normal.

But he’s holding his right wrist with his left hand, gently, to his face, to better see the glittering ring on his finger. His eyes are soft, jaw slightly slack as he continues to stare at the promise he's holding in his hands. 

The light from the dining room makes the stones cast hundreds and hundreds of rainbows onto Zhou Mi's face, but as Kyuhyun watches, the only thing he can see in Zhou Mi's eyes is a resounding _yes_.


End file.
